


Exhaustion

by KuteKittehs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam doesn't know, Liam takes medication, M/M, Protective Brett, Werewolf Brett, it's a minor thing anyway, sleepy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Where Liam takes his IED medication and still wants to play lacrosse but ends up really tired. Brett tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just kind of thought Liam wanting to play lacrosse but also deciding to take his medication for his anger would be interesting.
> 
> It would also mean he would never become a werewolf though. Or maybe he would... it just wouldn't happen the way it did.
> 
> Anyways, I think sleepy people are cute (tired people are terrifying but sleepy is adorable). Liam Dunbar is anot adorable puppy so imagining him being sleepy is like the best thing ever.

Watching Liam stumble into the locker room, Brett frowned. The other boy looked exhausted and his scent was no better. He watched as Liam changed into his lacrosse gear and he wasn't sure why he looked so tired. "Hey, short stack, what's up?" He questioned, making his way across the room to the smaller boy.

"I'm fine," Liam told him but the way he wobbled precariously on his feet said otherwise. He sighed at Brett's sceptical look. "Okay, fine. I'm just tired from my IED medication. It's not a big deal."

"But it shouldn't make you this tired, should it?" Brett asked.

Liam shook his head. "No, I just stayed up playing lacrosse even though my medication makes me too tired to play," he explained.

"Liam," Brett sighed.

"I'm not giving up lacrosse just because some stupid medication makes me tired," the blonde grumbled. Knowing it wasn't his place, Brett decided to drop it.

Once out on the field, Liam was obviously struggling. He was usually one of the better players but today he missed almost every shot he made and when he was put in goal he stopped less than half of the attempts to score.

When Liam almost fell over for the hundredth time that day Brett decided enough was enough. "Liam, stop, you're going to end up hurting yourself," Brett told him. He placed a steadying hand on the other boy's arm.

Shrugging the hand away, Liam glared at the taller boy. "I'm fine, Brett."

"No, you're not. Now, get some water and take a break before I have to make you," Brett ordered.

Scoffing, Liam stormed off to do as told. Brett watched him go with a sigh.

After school, Brett sought Liam out to ensure he was okay. He found him easily and felt himself sighing once again at the strong scent of dejection coming from him.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"I just want to play lacrosse," Liam told him as he hung his head sadly.

"I know. I think as long as you don't overwork yourself even on the medication you'll be okay to play," he reasoned calmly. He moved towards the other boy and clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Liam looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You really think so?" The happiness in his tone was obvious and Brett noticed the dejected scent was being lost over the scent of hope and joy.

Nodding, Brett replied, "I really think so."

Without even thinking about it, Liam jumped at the taller boy with an ecstatic shout, his exhaustion and worry momentarily forgotten, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Thanks, Brett," he whispered into the other's neck.

"Uh, no problem," Brett said, ignoring the way his face heated from the contact. He wrapped his own arms around Liam and felt the way the shorter boy relaxed completely into him. "Hey, are you falling asleep on me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No," Liam mumbled but his exhaustion added to the warmth and comfort he felt from Brett was making him slowly fall asleep.

"I'm going to walk you home and then you're going to sleep so you'll be good to play lacrosse tomorrow."

Sleepily, Liam nuzzled his face further into Brett's neck. "Okay, that sounds... good."

Chuckling, Brett rolled his eyes. "You dork."


End file.
